danielrichardsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Richardson Wiki
Daniel Richardson Daniel Richardson (1867-2011 Age 23) is an overweight child who lives in Stockton on Tees and currently attends Ian Ramsey Chuch of the Flying Spaghetti Monster School. He is currently in a relationship with skyrim and would jump in front of a train for it. Daniel has been raised by penguins since the age of four when he was abandond in a forest, Nottingham forest to be exact. Daniel has now developed to become a werepenguin. Daniel feeds on the blood of cows and other animals, excluding one legged pidgeons. After his visit to Puetro Rico in 1995 Daniel was given the name chucacabra. Daniel is now 127 years old and is regarded as one of the fattest men in Great Britain. He was recentley found dead in a gutter, surrounded by pennies, but was strangley revived by the smell of walrus, and is now back to his former glory. Daniel likes cats unfortunatly for him though due to unknown events his cat (Ella) managed to die in an accident including a box full of fireworks and his cat being thrown over a fence. At the age of 15 Daniel was chosen to join the world championship window washing contest but came last. After this Daniel fell into a huge depression and never washed a window again. Daniel founded mexico in an event that eventually lead to "The war of the butterflies" Daniel is a pastiferian and is now regarded as one of the holiest men in the Chuch of the Flying Spagetti Monster. Daniel belives that pirates are the apsolute devine beings and believes that they were peace loving explorers and spreders of good will. Daniel travels the world spreading the teachings of the flying spaghetti monster. Daniel has be sentenced to death in 31 different countries but escaped each time in a comical Indiana Jones style exit, even with his physical handicap Daniel still manages run for 10 whole minutes without stopping. Daniels long life is due to a rare incident a few hundred years ago where by means as disgusing himself as a royal food taster he managed to infiltrate the castle of king louie the seventh or something and forced the king to surrender by threatening him with a rubber spoon and stealing the philosophers stone which the french had been hiding and continued to consume thereby making any lead he touches turn to skittles and to have an infinite lifespan. Daniel has been studied by the worlds greatest scientists since the age of 12, they are amazed that sombody can survive with 83% of there body weight being pure fat and are astonished that he can still run. Due to Daniels weight he has to live in a specially designed house that has been made to withstand large movements in the earth, these have been named by neigbours as Danielquakes. As a child Daniel aspired to be a world renowned latin scholar, but his dreams were crushed after failing his Latin GCSEs and relising he knew nothing on the subject. This caused Daniel to fall into another great depression and now spends his life watching Dragonball with no aspirations. Daniel currently spends up to 300 hours a week watching Goku and his pals get up to all sorts of mischeif. Scientists have recently found that if he keeps watching at the same rate, he will have 10 nosebleeds per day opposed to the usual 9. Daniels nose bleeds have caused worldwide astonishment so now people come from miles around to see the regular flow of blood, Daniel has since been given the nickname old reliable. Also Daniel is the owner of the exeedingly rare and expensive swedish punching bag which he calls Johan /Barney. At the age of 76 , Daniel took part in the Call of Duty XP event in the USA. After 30 minutes of paintball , Daniel passed out due to a lack of fat reserves in his body. As the doctors tried to resusitate him , he began chanting Daedric rituals and shouting the name of his cat. When Daniel finally came around , he began to talk of his adventures in skyrim , which got him immediately kicked out by Activision. A press statement later said that Activision had no involvement with Daniel and that the whole event was actually a dream he was having after falling asleep at 3am after watching DragonBall. In the year 2027, Daniel was the leader of a high tech corperation know as microsoft, secretly run by the illuminati. Daniel dedicated his life to finding and exterminating Tom Cruise, because of a stunt he pulled back in vegas that hideosly backfired. Armed with a sword, shield, and a pure bloodlust, Daniel set out on his quest to destroy Tom Cruise, and continues this quest today. He usually takes 200 year sleeps between every phase of looking, with a little bit of Dragonball inbetween. Daniel is also a time paradox. In 2472 Daniel invented a time machine, which was destroyed in a space pirate invastion. Unfortununatley, after several thousand years of adventure, he crashed on earth in the year 1996, reverting back into his original form. Daniel used to be an adventurer but then he took an arrow to the knee. During the great battle of 19 digedy 7 Daniel faced his arch foe El Encurido. The battle went on for 2 years befor the victor El Encurido stood above Daniel lying on the ground with an arrow in his knee, El Encurido stood tall with several wounds the shape of bite marks on his body, Daniel was a worthy foe taking El Encurido's right ear in the battle. As El Encurido stood over Daniel, Daniel uttered the words Fus Ru Da this sent El Encurido flying backwards, Daniel used this opportunity to make a hesty getaway. But this is not the last battle between Daniel an El Encurido, legend says they will meet once again under the flags of the old and new world where one of them will meet their end. Daniel also hates it when there are mistakes in Dragonball such as in episode 141 where Goku is told that he is going to face Junior in the final even though Junior's semi-final match hasnt even started let alone finished. It has recently been found out that Daniel has a strong aversion to midgets which some may think is racism this is not the case however as it is because of ................ "The Accident" Never trust Daniel with any power/responsibilities at all for there is an 100% chance that he will abuse it. Honest Opinions "I'm Chuck Norris and I approve this wiki." - Chuck Norris. "Meow." - Daniel Richardson Himself. "This wiki is really really rancid" - Bear Grylls "Would you look at that" - Edbassmaster "9/10 It's ok" - IGN Latest activity Category:Browse